


Did you ever love me?

by Of_Swords_and_Crowns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Swords_and_Crowns/pseuds/Of_Swords_and_Crowns
Summary: You wonder if Draco ever really loved you.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Did you ever love me?

He stood there, not meeting my eyes. The words hanging heavy between us. “I can’t do this anymore.” Echoing over and over in my mind. Was it my fault? What did I do wrong? A million questions turning over in my mind.  
He stepped forward, hand outstretched. A movement so familiar. My heart was breaking. “Did you ever really love me?” I whispered but it echoed in the space between us.  
He didn’t look at me. “Yes of course. I may have started this because of the dare, to rebel against my parents. But I do love you. I just...” Draco ran a hand through his blond hair. “I can’t do this.” He turned for the stairs.  
“That’s it. You’re just going to leave. You’re just giving up.” I cried angrily. I brushed the tears aside. “What did I do wrong? What can I do to fix this? Was it my fault?” Everyone in my life always leaves. Draco assured me he was different. That he would never leave me. We used to be good. What changed?  
***  
Hands intertwined, the sun shining. Stolen moments between classes. The Black Lake. Nights in the astromancy tower. Just us.  
“I got you something.” Draco blushed as he handed over a perfectly wrapped dark green box.  
“I thought we weren’t doing gifts. I didn’t get you anything.” I protested as I eagerly opened the box. Nesting on black velvet was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. A golden dragon curled around an emerald. “It’s beautiful. I love it.” I smiled.  
“I’ll always be here for you. Nothing is ever going to take me away. I promise Y/N, I’m not going anywhere.” The world seemed to stop as we kissed. And in that moment, I believed him.  
***  
I clutched the necklace now. Pleading for him to stay. Pleading for him to choose me. Whatever it was, we could fix it. He just needed to fight.  
“Y/N you didn’t do anything wrong. Please never blame yourself. You had to know it wouldn’t last though. Me and you? We’re too different.” Draco turned and this time he didn’t look back.  
With a cry I threw the necklace. Upon impact the stone shattered, like my heart, into a thousand pieces. I fell to the floor, unable to stand. “Did you ever really love me?” I whispered into the dark and silence.  
~~~  
Draco didn’t stop walking until he made it the Slytherin common room. Only there did he finally allow himself to fall apart. It always going to be Y/N. No matter where he went or what he did. He would always love her. But she needed to believe that he didn’t.  
The dark mark ached on his arm. A shadowing reminder of what he had to do and why Y/N had to have no part in it. He was protecting her. Breaking her heart was the best thing to do. Draco had to believe that. If only it didn’t feel like he just lost a part of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Chaotic-fae-queen on Tumblr if you want to come and say hi!


End file.
